


Casually In Love

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Castiel, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, I tried for humor, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Riding, Sassy Castiel, Smut, Some Humor, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Sex doesn't always have to be romantic, it doesn't always have to be passionate. Nor does it have to be quiet and soft, awkward or tense. It can be somewhere in between, somewhere nice in between, like some sort of loving, casual, smiling sex. Dean and Cas are particularly good at this kind of sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for so so long (okay not that long) but I was working on 'Playing House' for so long that I never had the time. FINALLY, tonight I had time after watching eight episodes of 'Yuri On Ice'. Anyways, I wanted to write something cute and fluffy and giggly between Dean and Cas. It didn't come out exactly as hoped and I'm not in total love with it, but I think it's sort of fun. I tried for humor so hopefully you guys will maybe at least smile so I don't feel like an idiot.

“But, I mean, really, can you believe?” Castiel inquires from underneath Dean. Dean shrugs and Cas lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “A seventy nine. A seventy nine. I worked hard on that test, Dean, I have no idea how this happened,” Cas huffs. Dean smiles a little, leaning down and kissing over Cas’ bare stomach, one hand brushing over his hip, one thumb stroking his jutting hipbone.

“Hate to break it to you, Cas, but your dramatic side is showing,” Dean points out. Cas tries to hide a little smirk as his gaze flicks down to Dean and then back up to the ceiling. He shifts a little under Dean who’s partially curled over his naked lower half and lets out a long sigh.

“I just, I mean, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me, Dean, no doubt about it. I cannot even begin to imagine something worse than this,” Cas muses, his voice dripping a feigned devastation. Dean can’t help but smile a little as he moves up Cas’ body, his hands bracketing Cas in. “I- I just don’t know, Dean,” Cas sighs, trying to use facial expressions to play along. Dean hitches his legs over Cas’ thighs and in the process their hardened cocks brush and Dean bites back a moan as a tiny one escapes Cas’ lips. Dean nuzzles into Cas’ neck and nips at the skin there, sucking a few more love bites as one of Cas’ hands thread through the short hair on the back of his head, the other one curling around the back of his neck. Dean finally pulls away a little, moving over so his lips can brush Cas’. Cas looks up at him with these wide doe eyes and a hopeful face that Dean knows is so totally fake.

“Tell me, Dean,” he begins softly, and Dean braces for the next sentence, the coup de grace of all of this. “How will I live?”

Dean tries to fight it, honest to God, but he can’t help it as he breaks into snorts of laughter. Cas immediately follows, a wide smile breaking across his face as Dean buries his face in Cas’ neck.

“I don’t know why you didn’t pursue theatre, Cas, seriously,” Dean sighs once he’s finally done laughing. Cas nips at Dean’s ear and lets his hand smooth down Dean’s back.

“Mmm, I don’t know. But I’m glad I came here for English, otherwise I wouldn’t have met you,” Cas says, hands squeezing down on Dean’s ass. Dean smiles again into his neck.

“And how, exactly, do I know that you aren’t acting right now?” Dean inquires, pulling back to look at Cas. Cas has that little sparkle, that little fire in his eye, that one that Dean knows. Dean loves seeing it whenever he can. It always brightens his day.

“Well, these three years we’ve shared would be quite the elaborate ruse,” Cas points out. Dean lets out a hum as he shifts so that they’re hips are aligned and he can start grinding his cock against Cas’. Cas lets out a satisfied moan and Dean grins. 

“Yeah, but I know how smart you are. I wouldn’t put it past you,” Dean muses as he rocks his hips into Cas’. Cas shifts his legs and slides his hands over Dean’s sides with a happy sigh.

“I guess maybe you’re right. Maybe I’ve been in it for the money this whole time,” Cas tells Dean, his hips starting to wiggle a little under Dean’s. Dean let’s out a light laugh.

“You know I don’t have any money, only a fuck ton of college loans,” Dean points out truthfully. “I barely have enough money to bring home dinner for us,” Dean sighs, obviously acting. Cas snorts.

“I’ll give you a lesson on acting later because your acting,” Cas begins, cutting himself off to lean up and give Dean a kiss. “Is terrible. That brings us to an important point though. What do you want for dinner?” Cas inquires.

“I don’t know, pizza?” Dean inquires, slightly breathless as he leads a hand down to wrap around both his and Cas’ cock. Cas moans and clutches onto Dean a little tighter.

“Only,” Cas begins, now also breathless. “If I get to pick the toppings.”

“Not fair,” Dean breathes out, his hips moving a little faster. “You picked the toppings last time. And you always put pineapple on it and that’s a sin. I always have to pick it off,” he explains. Cas rolls his eyes and Dean huffs. “Don’t roll your eyes at me,” he grumbles, slowing his hips to a few solid, long, slow thrusts. Cas groans and Dean immediately presses his lips to Cas’ before Cas can complain because Dean _knows_ Cas will.

They kiss somewhat slowly, almost languid, though there’s a hint of desperation to it. Sex between them can get so intense sometimes, but it’s easy to say that they both enjoy it when it slows down a little like this, when they can just talk about random things with no rush to finish, no rush to orgasm. They just kind of go with the flow, and both of them might say it’s their favorite kind of sex.

Dean eventually pulls away, breathless and panting and tasting particularly like _Cas_ which is one of his favorite things. He takes the hand that’s on their cocks away and slowly slips it back, wandering behind Cas’ balls before breathing out,

“Can I?” 

Cas opens his eyes, bright blue, pupils wide. He smirks a little before replying,

“I don’t know, _can_ you?”

Dean snorts and shakes his head as he moves off Cas and leans over to their bedside table.

“Fucking English major,” Dean mutters, earning a laugh from Cas who watches Dean grab the lube and retreat back to the space between Cas’ legs. Cas spread his legs wider, bending his knees a bit as if in invitation. Dean glances up at him and Cas smirks and raises an eyebrow.

“Would you like a customized party invitation? I can send you one,” Cas teases and Dean rolls his eyes as he spreads some lube on a few fingers.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Dean says as one hand creeps in between Cas’ legs, one finger slowly and carefully sliding into him. Cas sighs and relaxes into it, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

“I really can make you one. I was exceptional at arts and crafts as a child,” Cas tells Dean who grins a little, stroking his other hand over Cas’ thigh.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Dean mutters. “Such an artistic spirit you are,” Dean says. Cas peeks one eye open.

“Is that a sarcastic compliment I hear?”

“No,” Dean says, quirking a smile at Cas. “You seriously are artistic. In a lot of ways too,” Dean adds on. Cas smiles slowly and softly.

“What a charmer you are, Dean Winchester,” Cas sighs, flopping his head back down on the pillow. Dean grins, then slips another finger into Cas who lets out a happy, soft moan at the slight stretch.

“Charmed you right into dating me. What a mistake,” Dean sighs, shaking his head. Cas nudges him with his leg.

“It was the opposite of a mistake. Best decision of my life,” Cas says.

“Oh, well, now you’re just flattering me,” Dean huffs.

“Oh, shut up,” Cas says playfully, still grinning up at Dean.

“I’m quoting you on that the next time you yell at me for not vacuuming,” Dean tells Cas. Cas smiles and lets his head fall back.

“Feel free. I’ll call in Sam as my lawyer,” Cas states. Dean curls his fingers in just the right way and Cas groans, clenching around Dean as pleasure shoots up his spine.

“Spare me and don’t talk about my brother while I’m fingering you,” Dean says, stroking relentlessly over Cas’ prostate. Cas’ fingers clench and unclench in the sheets as he lets out another groan.

“Okay, okay, I’ll keep that in mind for future reference,” Cas manages as Dean starts up a rhythm of thrusting his fingers into Cas and hooking them around his rim. Their banter pauses for a moment as Cas takes in the sensation of Dean’s fingers inside of him and Dean’s hand stroking over Cas’ thigh. Dean’s touch is always warm and soft, gentle yet solid in all the right ways. Cas loves it at any chance he can get whether it be holding hands on college campus, Dean slipping a hand around his waist, placing one on his back. Whatever it is, Cas loves it, can never get enough of it.

When a third finger slips in, Cas moans and Dean grins at the noise.

“Good?” Dean inquires simply. Cas huffs a breath of laughter.

“Fucking great actually,” Cas replies. “God, you’ve got such thick fingers,” Cas muses, clenching around them for a second.

“Mmm, you’ve got thick thighs,” Dean says in response. Cas glances up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You callin me fat?”

“What? No,” Dean huffs, shaking his head. “Just saying, your thighs are a gift. Like really strong and everything. You’ve got a fucking death grip when you want to. Almost choked me a few times when you wrapped them around my head,” Dean mutters. Cas laughs a little at the words.

“What can I say? I ran and I swam in high school. One of the fastest kids in track,” Cas says, pride tinting his voice. 

“You’ve told me more than once,” Dean replies. Cas raises an eyebrow at him.

“And _you’ve_ told me more than once about your rise to stardom as the quarterback of the football team,” Cas shoots back. “Where are your killer thighs, Dean, huh?” Cas questions. Dean shoots him a look.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, you’ve got better thighs, woo hoo for you,” Dean teases. Cas grins a little.

“Yeah, well your thighs are pretty nice too. Definitely strong or else you wouldn’t be able to fuck me against the wall,” Cas points out. Dean gives a little nod.

“Good point,” he replies, pointedly not telling Cas just how much his thighs burn after they do have sex against a wall, however. 

“You know what else is pretty nice?” Cas inquires, his voice suggestive. Dean grins, looking down at him. He’s got that same look in his eye, and Dean has a feeling what he’s gonna say next.

“What?”

“Free samples.”

Dean gives Cas a thunderous glare and Cas bursts into laughter, shaking his head.

“No, no, I’m kidding, I know what you wanted me to say,” Cas says, still laughing.

“Oh what did I want you to say?” Dean questions, making a harsh jab at Cas’ prostate that has Cas letting out a yelp.

“You wanted me to say that you have a pretty nice cock and, yes, you’ve got a nice cock and I’d like it inside me please,” Cas finishes off, grinning up at Dean. Dean huffs a breath and shakes his head.

“Yeah, okay, I give in,” Dean sighs, slipping his fingers out of Cas. Cas lets out a little sigh at the loss, but watches Dean grab the lube and pour a little over his cock. Dean tosses the lube back aside and looks down at Cas. “You ready?” he inquires, his hands sliding idly over Cas’ thighs. Cas nods and Dean grasps the undersides of Cas’ thighs, hefting him upwards.

“Precious cargo here, be careful,” Cas huffs as Dean lines his cock up with Cas. Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Well, judging by the other night I would’ve thought that you loved being manhandled,” Dean says, smirking a little. Cas blushes at the thought of the other night when, like Dean had said, Cas had gotten manhandled enough for a lifetime. 

“Occasionally, but that doesn’t mean you can throw me around like a rag doll,” Cas huffs, cheeks pink. Dean grins and takes a breath.

“My greatest apologies,” Dean says. “I’ll be lovingly tender with you tonight,” Dean assures Cas who rolls his eyes.

“You don’t have to be lovingly tender with me, just try not to break me. And can you actually get inside me before I grow old?” Cas sasses back.

“Mmm, saucy tonight, I see,” Dean muses, gaining another eye roll from Cas. He smirks at the gesture and finally pushes forwards, sliding into Cas, smooth and slow. Cas lets out a long, loud moan at the feeling, the stretch, and he locks his ankles tightly behind Dean’s back. Dean’s breathing picks up as he lets Cas adjust to the slight burn, the fullness that Cas always loves. Cas takes a deep breath, his hands that had been clenched in the covers coming up and making a grabby motion towards Dean. His eyes blink open and he smiles a little.

“C’mere. Lemme touch you,” Cas hums. Dean smiles down at him and shifts his footing on the bed so that he can lean down, bracketing his arms by Cas’ sides and immediately going in for a kiss that starts out chaste but slowly turns heated as Dean’s hips begin to move into Cas’, trying to find a rhythm that works for both of them. Dean takes one arm away and grabs at Cas’ thigh, hefting it upwards a little to change the angle so Dean’s moaning into the kiss. Dean feels Cas’ legs tighten around him, heels digging into his back and he smiles, pulling away from the kiss.

“There are those killer thighs,” Dean mutters, nosing back into Cas’ neck, sucking and kissing at the skin there that’s already littered with bruises.

“Yeah, be careful. I might end you with these one day,” Cas jokes, his hands wandering down Dean’s arms. When they reach his hands, Dean goes down on his elbows so that they can interlace fingers. Cas smiles and kisses Dean’s temple. “Aw, hand holding during sex. What a sap you are,” Cas teases.

“You initiated it, dork,” Dean huffs, punctuating his last word with a particularly hard thrust of his hips that punches a laugh out of Cas.

“Yeah, well, you went along with it,” Cas shoots back. Dean shakes his head.

“Always trying to blame me,” Dean mutters. “What a terrible boyfriend,” Dean teases, looking down at Cas. Cas smirks up at him.

“And that’s why you’ve got your dick in my ass right now? Because I’m such a terrible boyfriend? You just absolutely can’t _stand_ me?” Cas jokes. Dean snorts, unable to hide a smile as he shakes his head.

“I tell you I love you everyday just because I’m trying to psych you out,” Dean states. Cas shakes his head and frowns.

“It’s not working at all. I’m still madly in love with you. And I have a feeling from that look in your eye that you’re madly in love with me too,” Cas muses. Dean drops his head, lets his forehead rest against Cas’ as he steadies his thrusts and watches Cas’ breathing pick up as his own does the same.

“What look?” Dean inquires. Cas smiles softly and brushes Dean’s nose with his own, pressing forwards so that their lips can touch.

“That little light, that little gleam that happens when you look at me. I saw it the first time I saw you on campus when we were freshman and you bumped into me and knocked my books out of my hands,” Cas explains, voice reverent. 

“Reminiscing like this,” Dean mutters, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ lips. “Who’s the sap now?”

“That look that makes it look like I’m your whole world, your sun and your moon,” Cas goes on, voice dramatic but also breathy as Dean’s hips set a steady and slow motion that’s deep and hard and just right. “That look like you just _adore_ me and you can never get enough because you have so much _emphatic_ love for me. You’re insatiable and you can never get enough because I’m just all that you want and all that you need,” Cas explains, voice just _dripping_ drama at this point. Dean’s grinning wildly, looking down at Cas the whole time.

“You got me,” Dean admits, his voice also breathless. “I can’t hide it anymore, Cas, my love for you is just completely untamed and out of control,” Dean tells Cas. Cas smiles widely up at him and Dean bites his lip. 

“Maybe you’re acting isn’t so bad afterall,” Cas hums. Dean tilts his head.

“Maybe I’m not acting.”

Cas’ smile is impossibly wide before he pulls Dean back down for another kiss, sweet and soft. Dean thrusts change angle and Cas moans when the head of his cock brushes his prostate. Dean moans right back, knowing exactly what he hit and speeding up his thrusts. They stay like that for a bit, kissing deeply, thrusts even and solid whilst Dean squeezes Cas’ hands and Cas squeezes right back. 

Finally, after a bit, Cas pulls away and takes a breath, sighing.

“Mm, roll over,” he says, squeezing Dean’s hands.

“Why?” Dean questions, pulling back. 

“Wanna ride you,” Cas tells Dean, catching eye contact with him and grinning a little. Cas knows just how much Dean likes it when he rides him.

“If you say so,” Dean mutters, letting go of Cas’ hands and slowly pulling out. It feels awful to pull out of such a nice, tight heat, but Dean knows what Cas looks like when he rides Dean. 

Dean flops over onto his back with a sigh, splaying his limbs out whilst Cas gets up on his knees and straddles Dean’s hips.

“The tango of two lovers,” Cas jokes as they both awkwardly wriggle around on the bed, trying to get the right position. “The forbidden dance,” he goes on, trying not to laugh. Dean shakes his head and smiles.

“Stay on track,” he says, nodding up at Cas. Cas nods back and puts on a mock serious face.

“Right,” he says, finally getting in the right position, reaching around him and grabbing Dean’s cock. “Special black ops mission of sitting on your cock begins-”

“Stopping you right there,” Dean says, shaking his head. Cas laughs and Dean smiles.

“Can you just,” Dean flails one hand. “Sit?” he inquires.

“Well, I was going to but you rudely interrupted me,” Cas points out. Dean shoots him a look and Cas bites back a grin.

“I’m sorry I interrupted you,” Dean says. Cas nods solemnly.

“Apology accepted,” he says, taking a breath before finally, after what feels like forever to Dean, lowers himself down onto Dean’s cock until his ass is nestled right on Dean’s hips. Dean lets out a long, loud groan and Cas grins, wiggling around a little bit and getting into place. Once he feels comfortable, Cas starts up rolling his hips, grinding them in circles, rising up and sliding back down. Underneath him Dean lets out continuous sounds, his eyes falling shut even though he really does love watching Cas ride him.

“I should get a cowboy hat,” Cas grunts halfway into it when his cock is slapping against his stomach, making a filthy noise. Dean’s eyes snap open to see Cas grinning.

“No, you shouldn- ah!” Dean is cut off with a particularly harsh roll of Cas’ hips.

“Yes, I should. Like a roleplay or something. We roleplayed Dr. Sexy for you, maybe we should do a wild west one for me,” Cas proposes, grinning. Dean blushes at the statement, thinking back to the roleplay they did. Cas was a good sport for doing it and also it was pretty hot. Dean wouldn’t mind doing it again, honestly.

“And I could yell, ‘yeehaw’,” Cas points out. Dean shakes his head. 

“Cas-”

“Yeehaw!” Cas interjects, and Dean tries not to laugh. “Pardner’” Cas adds, and Dean honestly is so close to losing it.

“Cas, I’m sorry, but I could not take you seriously with a cowboy hat on,” Dean tells him. Cas frowns and shoots him the puppy dog eyes and Dean’s already pretty close to coming so he just sighs. “Alright, alright, we can try it.”

Cas lights up at the words.

“But it’s not my fault if I start laughing,” Dean says.

“You think it’s funny?” Cas inquires with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, not exactly but, _oh fuck_ ,” Dean breathes out when Cas’ hips speed up.

“Because I wouldn’t say you’re laughing,” Cas goes on, leaning forwards to put his hands on Dean’s chest.

“Well, I’m not now,” Dean barely manages. 

“Right now you look like you’re dangerously close to coming,” Cas muses. Dean swallows and holds back a groan.

“Nooo,” Dean lies. Cas grins and clenches around Dean who squeaks.

“I think you’re gonna come before me,” Cas says almost thoughtfully. Dean shakes his head and bites his lip. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Dean,” Cas says.

“I know there’s nothing wrong with it I would just prefer it if you got to experience pleasure first,” Dean says pointedly and forcefully.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Cas says, clenching around Dean once more. Dean does groan on that one and by the way his hands are fiddling, Cas knows he’s close. “C’mon, babe, just let go,” Cas soothes. Dean grits his teeth, trying to hold back as much as he can but it’s impossible with the way Cas’ hips move. Finally, he’s coming, his toes curling and his mouth opening in a long moan of Cas’ name. Cas grins proudly and keeps grinding his hips down through Dean’s orgasm until Dean is whimpering.

Once Dean is buzzing in the afterglow he opens his eyes to see Cas biting his lip with his fist working over his cock. 

“Oh, God, Cas, that’s so hot,” Dean groans, watching Cas’ hips give stunted little pushes back onto Dean’s softening cock, his hand stroking himself at a furious pace. Cas lets his head loll back as he bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes and rocking back and forth on Dean’s cock, listening to filthy praise spill from Dean’s mouth before he’s coming with a whine, come spurting on his stomach, some dripping down onto Dean’s.

Dean groans long and loud at the sight, his hands itching to touch Cas. Finally, once Cas’ hips are twitching and the last drops of come are leaking out of his spent cock, he slumps forwards, Dean’s cock slipping out of him as Dean’s hands come up to stroke at his sweaty back.

“God, you’re fucking amazing,” Dean breathes out, kissing the top of Cas’ head. Cas grins into Dean’s chest.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Cas replies, earning a smile from Dean.

“You really do know how to take me apart, don’t you?” Dean questions. Cas lifts his head up to look at Dean.

“Well, I mean, after knowing you for over three years, I kind of have your weak spots picked out. And me riding the shit out of you is one of them,” Cas says, smirking. Dean laughs and nods.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean agrees. Cas sighs and nuzzles back into Dean’s chest. 

“Also, post sex cuddles, sweet ‘I love you’s’, getting your hair played with,” Cas lists off.

“Alright, I get the point,” Dean replies.

“I still don’t know all of them, though,” Cas tells Dean. Dean smiles softly and strokes through Cas’ hair.

“I think you’ll learn them. Overtime, that is. As long as you don’t plan on going anywhere,” Dean says. Cas pokes his head up once more with a fond little smile.

“I can assure you that I am going absolutely no where,” Cas tells Dean who feels his heart do something a little funny. He leans forwards, despite the weird angle, and presses a kiss to Cas’ lips.

“Well, neither am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that!! Let me know what you guys thought!! I know some of you like bottom!Dean more but I couldn't hold back on this one, bottom!Cas was calling out to me. Though, in this 'verse I would say that Dean bottoms too, probably a fair amount. But, yeah, kudos, comments, feedback, everything is so so lovely!! I hope that all of you are doing well and enjoying the Christmas spirit!! <3


End file.
